gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carbon RS
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Bati 801 |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Sport Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dials) |inttxd = Sports Bike |carcols = |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} |modelname = carbonrs |handlingname = CARBON |textlabelname = CARBON |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Carbon RS is a sport bike featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is available exclusively to players who bought the Collector's Edition in the previous gen version. However, it appears as a normal vehicle in the enhanced version. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The bike's design appears to be inspired by the Italian styling featured on the and . The bike also has a body that is made entirely from , hence the name "Carbon". As a result of this, the Carbon RS seems to lack color on any of its parts. It is the first vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature full CFRP body construction. However, the Double T and the Vindicator have an option to convert parts of the frame into carbon fiber. In the enhanced version, the Carbon RS sports front indicator lights on the mirror holders. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Carbon RS is a lightweight bike with a short wheelbase and as expected, it is very nimble; it can easily perform both wheelies and stoppies. However, the bike has only an average top speed, which can be easily beaten by the Bati 801, although its acceleration and maneuverability compensates the top speed, matching the other sports bikes. The exhaust manifold of the bike defines the engine as a 4-cylinder and has a 5-speed gearbox. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' CarbonMotorcycle-GTAV.jpeg|Franklin riding the Carbon RS. CarbonRS-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|A Carbon RS on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. CarbonRS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Carbon RS on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. CarbonRS-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Carbon RS on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. CarbonRS-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Carbon RS in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. CarbonRS-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Carbon RS in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *If the player has the Collector's Edition, the vehicle can be found, along with the Hotknife, in each character's away-from-home garage. ;Enhanced version *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $40,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Original version *Available for FREE from Legendary Motorsport. For those who do not own the Collector's Edition, the bike is listed as "Out of Stock." ;Enhanced version *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $40,000. Trivia General *When viewing the online garage on the Social Club website, the Carbon RS design is used as the diagram model for all sports bikes. *The default radio stations for the Carbon RS are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The wheel colors on the Carbon RS had a glitch where they could be purchased, but did not take effect, leaving the wheels unchanged. This was later fixed as of the 1.02 patch. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When finishing a race in the Carbon RS, the dot on the leaderboard at the side of the vehicle's name shows that its paintjob is white, even though it is not customizable and there is no color in this bike other than black from the Carbon Fiber bodywork. However, files suggests it is white, and the carbon fiber is just a texture, like many vehicles with textures. Navigation }}de:Carbon RS (V) es:CarbonRS pl:Carbon RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles